


A call from the Avengers

by Momojiros_Girlfriend13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, M/M, Peter Parker gets a call at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momojiros_Girlfriend13/pseuds/Momojiros_Girlfriend13
Summary: If you for went phone went off you add to answer it. On speaker!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	A call from the Avengers

Peter was sitting in his English class when his phone started ringing but he was confused he put his phone on silent for school especially for this class because his teacher was chill with phones going off in class apart from the fact that you have to answer it on speaker in front of the entire class. Now Peter normally didn't get calls in the class so no one knew it was his phone and could rat him out. Unfortunately though their teacher had incredible hearing, "Mr. Parker please bring your phone to me, answer it and hand it over."

Peter took it out of his bag and his face dropped at the contact. At least it explained why it rang. Mr. Stark had numerous override codes for Peter's phone. "Miss, please I can't answer it." Peter practically begged.

"You know the rule, Peter now answer it," Peter pressed the answer button.

Peter- Hello Mr. Stark.  
Tony- Mr. Stark? What happened to Dad?  
Peter-I'm in the middle of class and your on speaker.  
Steve- Sorry Pete, we told him you were in class and you know how stubb...  
Clint-Not important Capsicle, we need to get to why we called.  
Peter-Which is?   
Bruce- Paintball. We're arguing over who gets you on their team.   
Peter- Oh, well what are the teams?  
Natasha- Me, Pepper and Wanda. Loki and Thor. Clint, Sam and your boyfriend. Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Tony. So which team do you want to be in, Little Spider. 

"Why the hell did she just call you Little Spider Penis and since when did you have a boyfriend? But what I really want to know is how long did you have to spend on your knees to get the Avengers to pretend to know you" Flash

They could hear the phone being passed around and a muffled 'calm down Bruce'. 

Loki and Wade- What did you just call Peter?   
Peter-Uncle Loki, Babe it's fine I'm used to it and in case you forgot killing minors is illegal, killing anyone outside of being sentenced to the death penalty is illegal.   
Loki- Young Peter the boy has been bullying you why can't I kill him?  
Peter-Because it's illegal.   
Natasha-Peter we taught you how to defend yourself why haven't you fought back?   
Peter- Because I don't want to hurt him.   
Wade- That is no excuse Baby Boy. If it didn't risk you breaking up with me he would be dying a slow and painful death as we speak.   
Peter- Wade no! You aren't killing Flash. And neither are any of you for that matter.   
Steve- Expect to have to stop my boyfriend then, he's on his way. 

At that moment Bucky enters the classroom.   
"Who's Flash?" Bucky  
Everyone points to Flash. 

Bucky walked up to Flash menacing aura surrounding him until he was looming over him and that was when he started talking in what Peter liked to call his assassin voice. “You ever hurt Peter again in any way shape or form then I promise you you will have hell to pay and coming from the Winter Soldier that is and Thor do I promise you not an empty threat.”


End file.
